1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to roller reamer-stabilizer tools useful in the rotary system of earth boring, e.g. for petroleum wells, and more particularly to such reamers in which the rollers are replaceably mounted on the reamer body. The invention is equally applicable to reamers and stabilizers, i.e. wall contacting tools, but for simplicity and by way of example will be described with reference to reamers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the aforementioned patent application a reamer includes a tubular body having a plurality of pockets thereabout to receive the rollers, which are rotatably mounted on shafts, and the ends of the shafts are mounted in blocks having sides of arcuate configuration received in correlative pockets in the reamer body, various arrangements being provided to lubricate the roller-axle areas of relative rotation, both drilling fluid lubricated and sealed bearing constructions being disclosed. A form of this construction similar to that shown in FIG. 9 of the aforementioned application has been built.
Certain prior patent art relative to such construction is discussed in the specification of the aforesaid prior application. Further prior art patent references are of record in the file of that application, including a U.S. patent to Gray, U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,048, which discloses a construction in which solid rollers are provided at their ends with integral pins which rotate in rectangular bearing blocks. See also U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,613 to White.